A Grim Tale Indeed
by Alyss Nightshade Black
Summary: Smart!Harry, drabble. What would Harry do after he defeated Voldemort? Beware! AU after book 5. First attempt. Poll Up for a possible story plot please vote.


_It's a Grim Tale Indeed_

They always said that Harry would do great things.

Harry's defeat of Voldemorte was a spectacular sight. It was the day after he had graduated and it showed that he had spent the last two years training for the moment. He apparated into Little Haggleton so he could kill Voldemorte and was surrounded by Death Eaters before he could even blink,

"So this is how you treat your rival? You expect your minions to kill me?"

"No my little pet, I will kill you but they will keep you from running away so we can finish this once and for all." Voldemorte stated as he emerged from his old home, "Shall we get this started?"

From those words, the battle began. The spells were cast wordlessly and the explosions were great as it raged for hours. A loud crash of opposing spells rocked the area, the battlefield was covered in smoke and no one could see through it to determine a victor. Once the smoke cleared the only thing left in the cleared field was a large black dog that had its head tilted to the ground. It picked up something in its mouth and then looked up into the eyes of Lucius Malfoy who let out an unmanly shriek and fell flat on his bum. The 'dog' that was in the clearing was a Grim. Its red eyes flashed and it let out a low growl as the remaining Death Eaters raised their wands in defense. It took one step towards Wormtail before bounding over the still stunned Malfoy, two wands in its mouth.

All the Death Eaters turned to watch the Grim as it bound away from them and they gasped in surprise as it faded from view like mist the further it ran.

The Grim appeared in the Ministry of Magic the same way it left the Death Eaters. Trotting quickly through the stunned witches and wizards it was joined by a snowy owl and a phoenix. As it faded through the doors as if they weren't present, the owl and phoenix flew through the owl-ways. The Grim came to a stop at the Hall of Mysteries and let out a low, mournful whine. The phoenix and owl swooped down and rubbed their heads against the head of the Grim as if reminding it that it wasn't alone. The Grim gave a low bark as if to say 'Here we go.' And the phoenix flamed them into the Hall setting off alarms to alert Aurors.

The flames died down and revealed the Grim, Owl and Phoenix to be standing in front of the Veil. The Grim blurred to show the form of Harry Potter and he fell to his knees grasping the sides of the veil the wands clattering to the floor, "Sirius! I did it, I defeated him just as you said I would." He shuffled closer to the Veil the whispers drawing him closer, "I don't want to be alone Sirius. I need someone to watch over me; you know I'm such a troublemaker. Remus is gone, he fell to Fenrir's teeth; Albus is dead, downed by an unknown curse. All my parental figures are gone. Please Sirius. I need you!"

Drawing a breath he plunged his hand into the Veil, "I know you're still alive Sirius. So get your arse out here!" The Veil began to pull him forward as Hedwig and Fawlkes pulled at his shirt as if to anchor him to the world. Harry grit his teeth in frustration and his eyes flashed red, his voice deepened into a growl as he ground out, "As a master of death I command you to release my godfather. He still lives you ignorant Veil!" He plunged his hand farther into the Veil and searched for the hand of Sirius. After several seconds, he cried out in Triumph and Sirius slid from the Veil with a sucking sound. Sirius came out coughing as he gasped the fresh air into his lungs.

Looking around Sirius spotted Harry and tackled him to the floor, "Pup! Where were you? I missed you so much!"

"Sirius, do you want to be free?" Harry whispered as he hugged Sirius and ignored the questions, "We don't have much time. We have to leave, so tell me: Do you want to be free?"

"Let's go pup. I want to smell fresh air again." Sirius said nodding enthusiastically as he stood weakly. He transformed into Padfoot thinking that Harry would just lead him out and tilted his head in confusion as Harry chuckled.

"We're not going out that way Padfoot. Well…I guess we could." Harry's form blurred into his Grim form.

'_I have been named Death Bringer by those who would be friends._' He rumbled out secure in the knowledge that Padfoot could understand him. '_I think we should go to America. No one knows us there._' He stated as he picked up his wand in his mouth.

'_I agree. We need a vacation. And a wand for me. Oh! And ice cream! Lots of ice cream._' Padfoot barked happily.

Nodding to Fawlkes, Death Bringer padded over to Padfoot as Hedwig alighted on his back. Fawlkes skree'd as he flamed the four of them out of the Chamber. All the way to America.

As the Aurors burst into the room, they saw the ends of Fawlkes' flame and the broken wand of Voldemorte smoking on the floor.


End file.
